Forbidden
by Yuram
Summary: Will and Jack are enemies in war with only one thing in common, their new journals. Will is a flag that has just been captured by the mines, and Jack is the night guard. Can they find love within the pages of their lives?


Authors' note! (Yes, more than one author!)

Roy luvs Ed: I can't believe it, a minesweeper fanfiction sectiony thingy! It truly is hilarious. I doubt there are any other yaoi fics for it, so I make it my mission! Hoozah!

Akunen: -watches hair dry- Huh, oh, yeah. Maybe the site creators will someday read this, seeing as how it's their favourite category.

Roy luvs Ed: I can't believe my first yaoi lemon is gonna be a minesweeper one. xD I guess it's a good thing since this isn't a serious story. O.o I wonder how that's gonna work. Hmmm… -Mind wondering-

Akunen: Well, she's off to think of flag/mine lemons, so I think I'll wrap up these notes, and let's get on with the fic! Whoosh. Oh, she can do the disclaimer though.

Disclaimer: Hoozah! I do not own minesweeper, nor does Akunen. I don't recommend you try to buttsex a mine either. . Ouch! Anywho, um….Don't sue! The end!

----------------

Jack's Diary, Monday, Entry 1

Dear Diary,

I just got you today. My father gave me this diary for my trip to the mine field. He said he wants something to remind him of me when I'm gone. How reassuring. Out of our 10 man squadron, I wonder how many will survive. More and more flags invade every day. The damn dictator smiley won't give up. We'll never fall back though. We will prevail!

Will's Diary, Monday, Entry 1

Dear Journal,

I'm waiting for our leader to send me out into the field to mark a mine. I've seen a lot of my comrades go out, only to be blown up, the others, not able to move because of the mines. Oh, wait, there's my order to go out. Guess I've got to assume where one is, and hope I don't explode because of it. At least I got to write down one journal entry, so this doesn't go to waste.

Jack's Diary, Tuesday, Entry 2

Dear Diary,

Today the flags moved in again. We managed to capture some. Most of my squad survived. The only one not to make it was Peter. He was killed by a flag that tried to escape. We locked them up and are keeping them under heavy guard. My watch shift is coming up soon. I'll have to write again later.

Will's Diary, Tuesday, Entry 2

Dear Journal,

I got captured earlier today, along with some of the others. We're locked in what appears to be a jail cell, which is quite uncomfortable. The guards are switching shifts as I write. I wonder if this one is going to be as much of an ass as the one that just left. I think I'll write more as I learn.

Jack's Diary, Tuesday, Entry 3

Dear Diary,

Watch duty is as boring as I expected it, if not even more so. The prisoners are locked in cramped, well built steel pens. There isn't much of anything for me to do. As I entered there was a flag writing in a journal. I'm surprised the other officers allowed him to keep it. I doubt he'll have much privacy though. The other guards aren't real kind to prisoners. He probably won't have it for long.

Will's Diary, Wednesday, Entry 3

Dear Journal,

I'm writing this in the corner as if I'm asleep, since the rude guards are back. I don't want this taken away. The night guard didn't seem as mean as these ones. In fact, the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was him writing in his very own journal. The others in this cell are still asleep. I must have been out before them. It's quite hot and cramped in here though. I wonder what they're going to do with us.

Jack's Diary, Wednesday, Entry 4

Dear Diary,

I overheard the captain talking to some of the other guards. Starting today, they're going to start taking the captives to the gallows. The number of captives are increasing daily. Lord knows how long it will take them to hang all the flags. It seems somewhat barbaric really. I wonder if their doing the same to our people.

Will's Diary, Wednesday, Entry 4

Dear Journal,

I've nothing better to do, so I think I'll write in here some more. For some reason, they're taking some of the others out of here and lining them up outside. I'm afraid that I'm going to be next. The current guard is looking at me while I write this, and shaking his head a bit. I guess he's going to let me keep this. Is something going to happen to me?

----------------------------

Roy luvs Ed: So ends chapter one. More than one chapter to this story? o It's quite surprising really. I still haven't figured out how they're gonna buttsex. How are they writing anyways? I guess that I can mostly ignore the fact that they're a mine and a flag for the most part. How the hell am I gonna get a lemon in a journal entry. Hot damn this is getting confusing.

Akunen: Geez, you write too much! Anywho, the only part I really understand is how the mine gets the erection. The rest is totally up to chance. And NO! We did NOT steal the names from Pirates! It's completely coincidental. So, uh, review you whores! I mean, I love you?


End file.
